Rien n'est comme avant !
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Plus rien n'est comme avant. Je ne suis plus la gentille Hermione sans aucune peur, et lui n'est plus le gentil héros sans reproche ! Tout à changé, rien n'est plus pareil ! Voldemort non plus n'est plus là mais ce n'est pas important ! HPHG


**Blabla de moi **: Salut, c'est encore moi, avec un OS, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer :** Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à JK Rowling !

Vous vous souvenez de ce garçon chétif ? Cet enfant timide aux beaux yeux verts ? Et bien, il a changé ! Je suis sûrement plus à même de vous en parler puisqu'il a été mon meilleur ami durant cinq ans. Oh oui, Harry Potter a bien changé ! Vous avez remarqué que j'avais utilisé du passé pour parler de notre amitié ? Vous me direz, nous nous parlons encore, mais ce n'est plus pareil. De cet enfant, perdu dans un monde d'adulte, il n'en reste rien. Il est maintenant un jeune homme très courtisé. Trop à mon goût mais ça lui plait. Depuis qu'il a vaincu, le _grand_ le _terrible_ Voldemort, il a acquit une popularité, qui lui plait. L'ancien Harry, celui qui m'a maintes fois sauvé, s'en serait plaint. Il serait venu me rejoindre à la bibliothèque pour être sur d'être en paix, et puis nous serions parti dans la salle sur demande pour trouver une solution. Comme nous le faisons toujours quand il y a un problème. Seulement, voilà ! Depuis la chute du mage noir, il n'est plus pareil. Il y a deux Harry en un.

Il y a celui que tout le monde adore maintenant. Le héros, arrogant et fier, qui change plus souvent de copine que je ne change de livre de chevet. Il chasse ! Il repère celle qui fera son bonheur d'une nuit, ou d'une semaine, le temps lui importe peu. Ensuite, dès qu'il a trouvé sa nouvelle victime, il la séduit, par de petites attentions, qui m'étaient réservées. Avant ! Il lui tient la porte, l'aide à porter son sac, l'invite à boire un verre à Près au Lard, illégalement, parle de ses passe-temps, et va même jusqu'à lui promettre qu'avec lui elle ne souffrira pas. Et elle, quelle qu'elle soit, le croit. Toutes, il les a toute de la même façon. Au début Ron appréciait de le voir chasser, il faisait pareil, et puis un jour, Harry a choisit Ginny. Depuis ce moment, ou il a posé son regard prédateur sur elle, notre Trio est cassé. Irrémédiablement ! D'un côté, il y a Harry et ses copines, et de l'autre Ron qui tente de me faire savoir, je suppose, par de cinglantes remarques, qu'il m'apprécie. Seulement, avant toutes ses filles d'un soir, je suis tombé définitivement amoureuse de mon meilleur ami, aux yeux verts. Seulement, je ne le montre pas. Je joue l'indifférente. Bien sûr, nous sommes tous deux conscients du mal-être qui pèse entre-nous quand une fille vint le voir. Mais nous ne faisons rien pour changer la situation. Je le laisse s'amuser. Il plait aux femmes en général, et aux jeunes filles de notre école en particulier. Toutes celles qui l'ont vu grandir en somme. Sauf peut-être les profs. Et encore, selon certaines rumeurs, le professeur Spero, notre professeur de Défenses en sixième année, aurait succombée, c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie au bout de trois mois. Pour ma part, connaissant la version d'Harry, je sais que c'est faux. Elle a juste fait une dépression nerveuse. Bien sûr, il a laissé les professeurs démentir cette rumeur, ce qu'ils ont fait qu'en janvier.

Et de l'autre côté, il y a Harry mon meilleur ami. Ce paon, fier et adulé disparaît, et je retrouve ce garçon qui m'a volé mon cœur lors de notre première rencontre. Celui qui, dans ses habits trop grands paraissait encore plus chétif, qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais ses moments sont rares, et souvent coupé par une péronnelle en chaleur. La dernière fois que j'ai vu ce jeune homme, c'était il y a trois semaines. A ce moment, j'étais dans la bibliothèque caché dans le rayon des livres de potions. Je savais qu'aucun de mes amis ne viendraient ici. Parce que _a_ c'est un endroit qui leurs donne des boutons, selon eux, et de _b_ les potions sont la dernière matière qu'ils étudient. Et puis, soudain, une main m'a agrippé. J'ai sursauté avant de comprendre que ce n'était qu'Harry sous sa cape. Comme je lisais un texte sur une très ancienne potion, j'ai simplement levé les yeux en arquant un sourcil. Il a sortit la tête et m'a simplement sourit. Je n'ai rien dit, comme d'habitude, je me suis levée de ma table, j'ai fermé mon livre, et je l'ai rangé, avant de le suivre. Aucun mot, n'a été prononcé. Il n'y en avait pas besoin, j'ai lu dans son regard, de la tristesse. Alors nous sommes sortit, de la bibliothèque puis, du château sans rien nous dire. Ce n'est qu'une fois, en plein milieu du parc qu'il a ouvert la bouche. Cette vie où il devait lutter pour rester en vie, lui manquait, autant qu'elle l'avait mainte et mainte fois énervée dans le passé. Pendant de longues minutes, nous avons rit sur ce sujet. Il nous avait tant dit, à Ron et moi, qu'il donnerait tout pour avoir une vie normal sans devoir sauver sa peau, et maintenant qu'il l'avait, il avait envie que Lord Voldemort revienne d'entre les morts. Il était assis, le dos contre un arbre. J'étais assise face à lui en tailleur. Nous parlions gaiement, puis il a eut ce geste très significatif, pour moi. Il a tendu son bras et a attrapé ma main. Tout doucement, il m'a alors attiré vers lui. Comme une enfant qui, après des mois de suppliques, a enfin un câlin de son père, je me suis laissé faire. Il m'a installé contre lui. J'ai posé ma tête dans son cou, et j'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai alors sentit son menton sur mon épaule et ses mains autour de ma taille. Je suppose qu'il a, à son tour, fermé les yeux pour savourer ce moment, puisqu'il a, tout comme moi, sursauté quand Lavande est venue devant nous et a parlé :

« - Harry, j'ai du mal avec mon patronus ! Tu pourrais venir m'aider s'il te plait ?

Bien avant qu'il ne réponde, j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai cinglé :

« - Brown, quand on se bat, ou qu'on s'exerce, on évite les minis jupes aussi courte que celle-là et on met un soutien-gorge.

A ces mots, j'ai sentit Harry lever la tête et répondre avec son sourire de tombeur :

« - J'arrive tout de suite Lavande !

Ma camarade m'a lancé un regard noir que je lui ai rendu quand j'ai sentit qu'Harry ne cherchait même pas à prendre des gants pour s'écarter de moi. Il m'a simplement oublié au mot « soutien-gorge » Il m'a marché sur la main, sans s'en apercevoir, et il la suivit, en mettant une main au creux de ses reins. Je les ai regardé partir, sachant très bien qu'ils n'utiliseront leur baguette, que pour lancer un des nombreux sorts contraceptifs. Une fois, qu'ils ont disparut de mon champ de vision, je me suis levée, et tout en frottant ma main douloureuse, je suis rentrée, pour retourner à l'endroit où j'étais. Et d'ailleurs, j'y suis toujours, sauf que trois semaines ont passé. Je regardais sans trop savoir pourquoi, ma montre et fis un bond. Il était plus de dix heures. Or, le couvre-feu est à dix heures. Sans faire de bruit, je sortis de la bibliothèque et rentrais discrètement à la tour. J'allais arriver, je la voyais, et je n'étais qu'à dix mètres maximum, quand un bruit de pas résonna. D'un seul mouvement, je me retournais, et persuadé que c'était un préfet ou pire un professeur, je m'expliquais :

« - Je suis désolé, j'étais à la bibliothèque, et je n'ai pas vu l'heure …

« - Relax Mione, ce n'est que moi ! Harry, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Je le regardais d'un œil mauvais et sans un mot, je continuais mon chemin. Il avait ce sourire de charmeur et tout en lui respirait la partie de jambe en l'air. Je passais le tableau et m'apprêtais à monter me coucher quand une main attrapa mon poignet. Elle ne le serrait pas, non le retenait avec toute la douceur qu'une main peut le faire. Et lui surtout ! Sans un mot, je me tournais d'un bloc et le regardais. J'avais décide de ne rien dire. J'attendrais qu'il parle. Il me sourit et m'invita à m'asseoir. Seulement ce sourire m'avait trop fait souffrir. Je dégageais mon poignet, et je montais. J'allais arriver à mon dortoir quand je vis l'escalier disparaître. Je me sentis glisser et m'apprêtais à tomber quand deux bras me retinrent. Je levais les yeux pour voir deux pupilles d'un vert intense me regarder dangereusement. Malgré moi, j'eus peur. Peur de ce qu'elles pourraient me faire. Il me cintra et m'assit sur le canapé. Je me levais dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, mais il fut plus rapide. Il me prit le poignet et tira vivement. Je fis un tour sur moi-même avant d'atterrir dans ses bras. Je retins ma respiration et j'eus peur. Non plus de ses yeux, mais du personnage entier. Je savais qu'il pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette et que d'un geste, il pourrait insonoriser la pièce. Il me fit rasseoir sans ménagement et se plaça face à moi, un bras sur chaque accoudoir du fauteuil. Je déglutis bruyamment et tentais de me reprendre.

« - Pourquoi me fuis-tu, dit-il posément.

Je fus incapable de répondre. Non pas que je ne connaissais pas la réponse, au contraire, ma main s'en souvenait encore, mais ses yeux lançaient de tels éclairs que je crus mourir. Je me tassais dans mon fauteuil incapable de répondre. Il me rappelait ce jour ou ma vie avait basculé.

_Flash-back_

_Je me venais de rentrer de ma quatrième année, et mes parents étaient à la gare pour m'attendre. Je partis avec eux, après les habituelles embrassades. La soirée fut plutôt calme mais le lendemain, il vint nous voir. Mes parents furent obligés de nous laisser. Mme Stromwell avait, encore, mal aux dents. J'étais donc assise dans le salon avec mon cousin. Enfin disons, j'étais entrain de bouquiner tout en écoutant partiellement la télévision. Lui aussi était sorcier mais il allait à Dumstrang. Il était un an plus jeune que Victor mais avait entendu parler de ses exploits notamment ceux relaté par Skeeter. Il commença à m'en parler. Je l'écoutais à peine, la télé me suffisait amplement, puis il embraya sur le fait que mes parents nous avaient laissé seul pour l'après-midi. En effet, leur rêve avait toujours été d'ouvrir leur propre cabinet de dentiste mais il n'avait pas encore les moyens. Ils travaillaient donc à l'autre bout de Londres. Sur le coup, je ne relevai pas cette phrase. Oui, nous étions seuls, mais nous avions quatorze ans, et nous étions à même de nous faire cuire des pâtes n'est-ce pas ? Seulement, au bout de deux minutes, j'entendis un vague murmure, puis je vis une bougie s'éteindre. Intriguée, je relevais la tête pour voir mon cousin baguette à la main. Ses yeux verts, de même couleur que ceux d'Harry, me regardaient dangereusement. Il y avait une lueur de démence y régnait. J'eus peur pour ma vie, mais ce n'était pas à ça qu'il en voulait. Non, il avait simplement entendu Krum dire qu'il espérait être le premier. Il voulait simplement passer avant lui. Sans un regard, il me pétrifia. Il aurait pu me lancer un _stupéfix_ j'aurais préféré. Au moins, je n'aurais plus de souvenirs. Mais non, simplement pétrifiais, je voyais tout ce qu'il me faisait. Il m'a fait léviter, et m'a emmené dans ma chambre, et sauvagement, il m'a arraché mes vêtements. Il m'a alors attaché, et après un _silencio_ de rigueur m'a libéré de ma pétrification. Il était nu aussi et j'ai fermé les yeux. Je l'ai alors sentit, poser ses mains sur mon ventre et commençait à le caresser, tout en remontant sur ma poitrine. Quand ses mains ont atteint leur point de chute, il a malaxé mes seins tandis que sa bouche s'écraser sur la mienne. Il a forcé l'entrée avec sa langue. Il faisait tout sans ménagement, sans amour. Juste de la rage. Ses mains ont lâché ma poitrine que je sentais douloureuse, et elles ont descendu le long de mon corps jusqu'à atteindre mes cuisses. Il les a griffées avant d'introduire un de ses doigts glacés dans, mon intimité. Il fit des va et vient durant quelques secondes, ou je pleurais. Pas de douleur mais d'humiliation ! Voyant mes larmes, il cracha : _

_« - T'aimes pas ? Dis-toi que Krum aurait fait pareil. Imagine donc que c'est lui, tandis que je continue !_

_Je voulais parler, lui dire que s'il s'arrêtait là, je ne dirais rien, mais ma voix m'avait été enlevée. Je ne pouvais donc que remuer la tête de gauche à droite. Il en eut marre de me voir faire ça et me gifla. Ce contact me figea. Jamais encore, on ne m'avait frappé. Il crut que j'étais d'accord, et il introduisit un second doigt plus froid que le précédent, puis un troisième. Il les agita au fond de moi, puis les fit ressortir pour les faire entrer plus sauvagement. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules. J'avais honte de ce que je subissais. Je m'étais battu contre des pièces d'échecs géantes, j'avais affronté des détraqueurs, un loup-garou. J'avais survécu à un basilic, et à un troll et j'étais impuissante devant un humain. Un homme ! Mon propre cousin. Je fermais les yeux pour éviter de le voir. Il continua ses va-et-vient et je me sentais partir vers des songes meilleurs. Des rêves ou Harry m'aurait fait la cour comme aux grandes dames de l'époque. Puis un soir, il serait venu me voir chez mes parents et leur aurait demandé ma main. Le soir de notre mariage, il m'aurait déshabillé comme un cadeau de Noël. Avec douceur et tendresse. Il m'aurait donné un plaisir immense juste en me caressant comme un homme amoureux sait si bien le faire. Je fus tirée de ce rêve par une moiteur étrangère entre mes cuisses. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir sa langue me caresser. Il me regarda et me fit un clin d'oeil avant de faire entrer sa langue dans mon vagin. J'eus du mal à déglutir et je fermais mes yeux à m'en fendre les paupières. Je voulais oublier. Tout oublier, que mes vacances commençaient très mal, que je risquais ma vie en côtoyant Harry, que j'en étais éperdument amoureuse, que Voldemort était de nouveau vivant, et surtout que je me faisais violer par le fils de ma tante Jeanne. A partir de ce moment-là, je décidais de ne plus le considérer comme un membre de ma famille proche. J'en voulais à mes parents de m'avoir laisser seule avec lui. Je fermais les yeux plus fort quand je sentis ses doigts revenir à la charge. J'avais l'impression qu'il était partout à la fois. Je n'en pouvais plus, je priais pour qu'il arrête. Qu'il meurt d'une crise cardiaque*, qu'il est une crampe, n'importe quoi. J'aurais même préféré que Malefoy vienne me tuer à l'instant. Malheureusement, nous ne fûmes pas dérangé, et il continua sa torture. Finalement, vint le moment que je redoutais tant. Il avait ses mains sur mes seins qu'il écrasait comme de vulgaires boules de pâte à modeler, tandis que j'étais souillée quand je sentis son sexe dur entrer en moi. Je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues. Sauf qu'à présent, c'était des larmes de rages. Je jurais de me venger tôt ou tard. Pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit, j'imaginais mille tortures plus horrible les unes que les autres pour lui faire payer. Quand il eut fini, il se leva et se rhabilla. Avant de transplaner, il eut quand même la délicatesse de me donner ma baguette et d'enlever le _silencio_. Puis, il transplana._

_Fin du flash-back_

« - Mione ?

Je levais les yeux vers Harry, et fut surprise d'y voir de la tendresse mêlée à de l'inquiétude. Je tentais un sourire mais rien ne vint. J'avais encore dans la tête, ce dur moment que je n'avais confié à personne.

« - Mione ? Ma p'tite tigresse en tutu rose. (Clin d'œil a toi Lola)

« - Hein ? Que … comment tu m'as appelé là ?

« - Fallait bien te faire réagir, s'excusa-t-il. Alors qu'avais-tu ? Tu avais l'air ailleurs et d'en souffrir ?

Devant tant de compassion, je lui racontais, malgré moi, ce souvenir. A la fin, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça en murmurant des choses apaisantes. Quand je fus enfin calmée, il chuchota à mon oreille :

« - Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

« - Parce que tu avais Voldemort à t'occuper, et puis après, tu as eu toutes ses filles. Tu n'avais plus le temps pour moi !

« - C'est faux, j'ai toujours eu du temps pour ma meilleure amie.

« - Tu parles, tu ne me vois même pas quand tu es avec une de ses pétasses !

« - C'est faux ! Et puis ne parle pas comme ça, Mione, ça ne te ressemble pas !

« - Je parle comme je veux, et c'est vrai Harry. La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, c'était il y a trois semaines. L'autre chaudasse de Lavande est venu sans soutien-gorge et tu l'as suivi sans t'apercevoir que tu m'écrasais la main en te levant. Tu m'as marché dessus Harry, tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie pour moi, hurlais-je.

J'étais debout, et je le regardais. Il était là, pantois, ne sachant quoi faire. Je lui lançais un regard de pure haine, et je montais en courant dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie pleurer. Une fois dans la pièce, je me jetais dans mon lit, fermais les rideaux, et pleurais. Je pleurais pour toute les fois ou je m'étais retenue. Tout y passa. Les morts de ce terrible combat de notre cinquième année, mon innocence volée, toutes les fois où Harry s'endormait dans les parfums d'une autre que moi. Une fois vidée, je me levais mis mon pyjama et me couchais.

Lorsque le réveil sonna le lendemain, je l'éteignis, fermais mes rideaux et me rendormit. Je n'avais aucune envie de sortir de mon lit. Croiser son regard était trop difficile. Malheureusement, Lavande-la-commère eut vite fait de hurler que la « Miss-je-sais-tout » refusait de se lever. Je l'aspergeais d'un jet d'eau glacial et entrais dans la salle de bain. Je pris un temps incroyable, au point que mon réveil sur patte se mit à tambouriner à la porte. Elle devait se refaire une beauté, la pauvre chérie ! Manque de chance, j'avais l'intention de sortir dans dix minutes. Finalement, je sortis plus tôt que prévue. J'avais un peu faim. Je descendis rapidement et sortit de la salle commune sans vérifier qu'un de mes deux amis étaient présent. J'arrivais dans la Grande Salle et pris deux pommes et quelques toasts. Je sortais de la pièce quand Harry y entra. Nos regards se croisèrent et il tendit le bras vers moi. Je me détachais d'un coup d'épaule et partis sans demander mon reste. Je l'entendis m'appeler mais j'eus la force de ne pas me retourner. J'avais décidé de ne plus lui parler.

La journée passa trop rapidement, et bientôt vint l'heure de dîner. Je me passais de repas, et allais à la tour d'astronomie, regarder le soleil se coucher. J'irais voir les elfes plus tard pour leur demander de quoi combler ma faim. Je me sentais enfin libre. Libéré de tout. J'étais seule devant le vide immense qu'offre une tour. Je montais sur les douves et me mis debout, les bras perpendiculaire à mon corps. Ouvrant les yeux, je m'aperçus à quel point le paysage était beau. Idéal pour un dernier regard. Je fermais les yeux, respirais un bon coup et avoua :

« - Tu ne le sauras jamais mais je t'aime Harry ! Plus que je ne pourrais m'aimer moi-même.

Sur ses mots, je laissais tomber dans le vide. Durant ma chute, j'entendis un « Non Hermione ! » Quelqu'un hurlait ma perte. C'est agréable comme dernière pensée. Au moins quelqu'un m'aimait. Je voyais le sol se rapprocher inexorablement et décidais que je voulais garder l'image de ce paysage qui se coucher. _Mon éternité se termine ici_, pensais-je. Soudain, j'entendis cette même voix hurler.

« - _Accio_ Hermione !

Malgré moi, je me sentis revenir vers le haut. Revenu au point de départ, je tombais dans des bras musclé. Des bras qui sentaient l'homme, un corps qui sentait une odeur que je n'avais pas sentit depuis ma cinquième année. « Harry » murmurais-je. Je tournais la tête et le vis. Il me regardait avec colère.

« - Pourquoi voulais-tu faire ça ? Pourquoi voulais-tu m'abandonner ?

Avant que je ne puisse le temps de répondre, il m'embrassa. Le baiser le plus doux et le plus tendre de ma vie. Je fermais les yeux appréciant la douce chaleur qui siégeait dans mon ventre.

« - Je t'aime Hermione. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Je voulais juste que tu me vois. Toutes ses filles n'étaient là pour que me vois. Je ne pensais pas que j'avais une chance !

Je le serrais contre moi et murmurais-je :

« - Harry ! Si tu savais depuis quand je prie pour que tu arrêtes de voir ta meilleure amie et que tu me regardes comme une femme. Comme toutes celles que tu as tenu dans tes bras.

« - Je ne te verrais jamais comme je les regardais. Elles n'étaient qu'un passe-temps. Qu'un goûter en attendant le repas de soir. Toi ! Pourquoi voulais-tu mourir ?

« - Pour aller au paradis, mais j'ai du y arriver puisque je suis dans tes bras.

FIN

* : Il ne faut jamais souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un, sinon vous mourez avant lui ou elle. Bien sûr, n'étant pas superstitieuse, je n'y crois pas mais bon.

Ouais bon, j'aime à soixante pour cent. Disons que la fin me plait pas trop mais bon. Dites-moi quand même ce que vous en pensez. Bisous

Time Tell Will !


End file.
